Rain
by XOIOIX
Summary: . I’ve waited so long for this moment Granger, I often imagined how it would be to kill you. I was delighted that noone noticed you fleeing, narrowly escaping from the battlefield. I was happy to find you here, unprotected.‘


_**Rain**_

‚Draco?' Her voice was calm, almost peaceful. Peaceful in the middle of the war. Motionless she was leaning against the old oak only in her eyes he could see her pain. She looked older, the pale face formed a sharp contrast to her, drenched from the rain hair.

‚What's your problem Granger? Do you really still belive I'd help you? Do you think that you have the slightest chance?'

She didn't answer but continued watching him. It were her eyes, that fascinated him. He had seen her angry, happy, delighted, friendly, even afraid, but this time her eyes told him nothing, nothing about how she felt, nothing about her fear.

Slowly he stepped forward, saw her trembling, saw the pain flashing in her eyes, but not what she thought.

‚You know, Granger, the first time I saw you, I scorned you. You jumped through the train, acted completly ridiculous and besides you are a Mudblood. A bit later I hated you. Hated you, because you were a damn know-it-all, because you were good at school and because you had friends. I loathed you, because you had all that stuff without even being a pureblood. I often hoped to find you in a situation like this, completly at my mercy. A few hours ago I even felt pity for you. You fought so obstinated, though it was so clear that you'd lose. We were the majority and despite your damn bravery you lost. Why did you escape, when you could only loose? You were foolish thinking you'd have the chance to get away.'

‚Maybe I was foolish but at least I wasn't a coward.' Still her voice didn't sound angrily or aggressive but maybe she just didn't have enough power anymore.

Malfoy bent over her. ‚And now? What's the use anyhow? I'm going to kill you and they'll forget you. I on the other hand will become one of the greatest Death Eaters ever. So what's the use of bravery?'

‚You're no-one who would kill somebody, Draco. Even if you wanted to.'

‚Stop fooling yourself. I have killed and I'm going to kill again.'

‚In order to get glory?'

Malfoy slightly smiled. He saw how Hermione couldn't hold back a shudder anymore, saw her sliding down a bit, picking up courage again, trying to keep postures stubbernly. The rain had wet her clothes, ran over her hair, her face. Mixed with blood. In a certain way she was pretty.

‚You've parents Granger, don't you? I have people who taught me how to kill. You have friends. I have people who support me to kill. You've got bravery. I have pride. You lost. I won. Funny, isn't it?'

There was a brief moment of silence, then he spoke without breaking the eye contact. ‚Did you know that I envied you? Evied you because you were happy. Because your way of being made you come so far.'

He saw amazement flashing in her eyes, saw how she mildly almost carefully smiled.

‚Why are you telling me this?'

‚Why not? You're going to die soon anyway. I've waited so long for this moment Granger, I often imagined how it would be to kill you. I was delighted that noone noticed you fleeing, narrowly escaping from the battle-field. I was happy to find you here, unprotected.'

‚And still, you won't be able to kill me.' Draco regonized that it became more and more difficult for her to sit up straight but she didn't show any signs of fear. Without wanting to, he respected her.

But enough of that, he didn't follow her to talk, in the last minutes he talked more to her, than in six years of being at the same school anyway. He lifted his hand cluching his wand and stopped in midair when Hermione also lifted her hand and pushed his back down softly. As her cold hand touched his, he winced, furious about himself, giving in.

Why did he let her stop him? Why couldn't he just kill her? Why did she radiate such a power, that he didn't get over it? Didn't he live for that moment, didn't he imagine the life fading away from her eyes, again and again?

And what, if he just went away and abandoned her to her fate? Simply acting as though he never followed her?

He didn't even finish the thought when he became aware of the fact that he couldn't. She was right. He couldn't kill her, and he couldn't just go away. Slowly Hermione also lifted her other hand and stroke over his wet hair. At the same time she pulled the wand out of his cramped hand. Without knowing what he did, he touched her head, carefully almost ungainly; saw a tear running down her cheek mixing up with rain. He let his hand slip down her arm, took her cold hand in his and saw that she smiled. Cried and smiled.

* * *

Hi every body, i hoped you like the story (english isn't my mother tounge, so there might be still a few language mistake´s, i hope you don't mind!) and I'd be really happy bout some reviews;-)

Thanks to Anna, who read this ff beta!


End file.
